Generally, a major portion of the cost of semiconductor integrated devices includes the cost of testing the devices. The cost of testing the devices increases exponentially with various stages of assembly process. Thus, it is advantageous to test the devices earlier in the assembly process. The analog and mixed signal devices are generally tested to confirm functionality but the testing consumes a significant amount of time. A method and system for testing semiconductor devices are described in a commonly owned U.S. Application entitled “Testing Method and Apparatus Assuring Semiconductor Device Quality and Reliability,” Ser. No. 09/413,926, filed Oct. 7, 1999. This application is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety for all purposes. For mixed signal testing, substantial test time is consumed in performing Fast Fourier Transforms (FFT), performing other computations, and evaluating the results of the test based on these calculations. The time delay becomes more prominent during multi-site testing of mixed signal testing.